Beautiful Goddess
by Hiruseki-chan
Summary: Okay, first fic, lemon, HieiBotan. Botan takes a walk and confesses her feelings for Hiei, but how does he feel? Hiei over hears and gives her his answer.


**Beautiful Goddess**

No fucking clue where this lemon came from. So, enjoy this Hiei/Botan lemon fic. I don't own YYH.

**WARNING: No one under the age of 18 should be here, at all. This is LEMON, almost all the way through. SO, turn back now, if your not ready. **

Botan snuck out of the office, being as quiet as possible hoping that Koenma wouldn't hear her. She got on her oar as she flew to the Human World Park, by Kurama's house. 'I really need some time to myself. I hope Koenma won't wake up while I'm gone.'

She didn't fly long before her hiding place was in front of her. It was a small pound with crystal clear water. It had peonies all around and a large willow tree.

"Oh, you've been here my whole after life. You've cleared my head tons of times, just to help me help the others. Now I seek your help once more." Botan sat down by the pound and saw her reflection.

"Pond, I'm suppose to be with Koenma, or so the girls say. But I want to be with someone else. The thing is, he doesn't give a rat's ass about me. He's always putting me down, but in his own way, it means he cares. That's what his best friend says. He never gets close to anyone, but I can see trough his façade, he hides his pain. I can see it in his eyes, those red eyes that betray him so. I love Hiei Jaganshi, he makes me think of things no girl my age should even know about. But still, I love him, for all the 'Baka onnas' and everything." Botan sat there, thinking about Koenma and Hiei.

Unknown to Botan he had heard every word. He was traveling through his park when her scent had wafted through his nose, teasing him with her innocent scent. 'Why do I love the baka onna? After all she is like the dirt beneath my feet. But I still love her no matter how much I deny it.' He had been standing on the very tree she was talking to trying overcome his disbelief at hearing her proclaim her love for him. When he saw her walking away he jumped in front of her and took in her state of dress.

She was wearing a dark pink nightgown that had slits from the bottom to her mid-hip. It hugged her every curve showing off her lovely body. It showed off enough cleavage to make him hunger for more. It was tight around her waist and loosened up at her hips to allow her room to move around.

"What are you doing out onna, where is Koenma no baka at?" He questioned her keeping his voice icy so she would not notice the change in his mood. Botan had to calm her rapidly beating heart when she saw Hiei. Even though he looked the same Botan had seen that his eyes held a warmer glow.

"I left your boss in his crib. I was hoping for sometime alone, Hiei." She finished with a low bow momentarily forgetting about her nightgown, she figured he deserved some respect. Hiei had to keep from growling in pleasure when he saw Botan's nightgown show of more of her cleavage.

"Onna you are lucky that I have found you instead of any other youkai in this area. With you being scantily dressed you could easily become their mate." He growled out. Botan was shocked that he had the audacity to talk about her clothes. She had seen him check her out and she was inwardly pleased about that.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hiei. But I have a feeling that the only reason your upset is because that you can't stand any male other then you to mate with me. So do you want to mate with me?" She seductively asked him.

'Whoa what happened to the innocent woman that was in front of me? Now she's a temptress. Well lets see if we can make her scream in pleasure.' His inner beast growled in agreement with him.

**LEMON TIME, Turn back now if your not old enough.**

Before Botan could blink she found herself on the ground being straddled by him. She found herself melting under the gaze of his lust filled ruby eyes. Never breaking eye contact he slowly lowered his mouth onto her luscious lips smirking when he heard her moan. He put a bit more pressure onto her lips and licked the bottom one asking for entrance to her warm cavern. She complied and let his tongue swirl with hers.

He soon stopped leaving her whimpering for more before he started to trail open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck before sucking on her rapidly beating pulse. She gasped when she felt something hard on the inside of her thigh. Panting in between words he explained,

"Botan only you are able to make me feel like this. Unless what you told the tree is true than you won't mind if we mate?" Botan looked at him with so much happiness shining in her eyes that Hiei froze.

"You said my name!" Then Hiei purred when he felt her rub her hands onto his chest. She felt him run his hand down her thigh and started to pull up her gown. The scent of her heady arousal was drowning him making him thank the gods for such a beautiful goddess.

Pulling the gown off of her he was able to see how beautiful she really was. Her breast would fit perfectly in his hands. She was as curvy as any demoness and she fitted to him like a mold. Running his hands down her sides he looked in her eyes and whispered one word that made her truly happy.

"Beautiful."

Before he could say anything she had him flipped over with her leaning over him, her hair creating a curtain around them. He became aroused even further when he saw the love and lust shining in her eyes. She was thankful that his boots were already gone, somewhere. Soon she gasped at his perfection when she had his clothes off. 'I never knew he would have stripes on his hips. Oh my god how the hell will that fit in me?' Her eyes rounded at his package.

"Don't worry Botan it'll fit." He whispered soothingly to her. She ran her hand down from his chest hesitating a few heartbeats when she had reached his hips. She softly cradled his head in her hand and started to move up and down the length. Hiei gave a soft moan. Gaining confidence she moved her hand faster. She gave it a soft kiss, when she heard him moan again she gave it a small lick. Liking the taste she tried to bring pleasure to him by licking and sucking. He stopped to her before his climax overcame him.

Growling at her he flipped her over. He went from licking and kissing her neck and started to trail kisses to her breast. He kissed her already hardened nipples feeling them tightening even more, before he suckled onto her right nipple while playing with her left breast before switching breast to give the other one the same treatment. She moaned and twisted underneath him sobbing with need. He slid his left hand down her opened legs and teased her by just touching the insides of thighs.

"Hiei please stop teasing me!" She breathlessly told. He retracted his hands and pushed the little button of nerves.

Her loud moan was muffled when he suddenly started to kiss her. Mating his tongue with hers trying to win the age-old game of dominance. He slid a finger into her groaning at the tightness. He pumped his finger into her adding a second then third making sure that she would be comfortable with his length.

"Harder. Faster Hiei!" She moaned out. He complied, he pumped her quickly until he felt about to climax and stopped. She sobbed in disappointment before his tongue replaced his fingers and she came hard onto his tongue. He licked up every drop while she floated down from her high.

"You taste good Botan." He complimented. He positioned himself at her entrance before slamming into her while kissing her at the same time muffling her cries of pain.

"I'm sorry Botan. I promise that you will only feel pleasure from now on." He waited until she was comfortable and slowly moved into her relishing in her tightness.

"So t-tight." He grunted out before moving faster.

"Harder please!" She cried out. He quickly complied to her wishes pumping in out of her using his demon speed to make her come convulsively before he growled out and flipped her over leaving her hips up with her arms cushioning her body. He plunged back into her making her scream in pleasure.

He pumped faster and harder into her growling at her mewls of pleasure he felt her climax approaching faster and sped up to make them come together. At the height of her climax Hiei bit her on the part where her neck met her shoulder claiming her as his.

She cried in pain and pleasure and came in rapid and long convulsions making Hiei come in hard jerks. When they were done he fell on her too weak to support himself. He rolled over and placed her back to his chest so he could easily snuggle her.

"Love you Koibito." Came her sleepy voice from beside him. "And I love you too Koishii." He said before kissing her onto her head and pulling his cloak over them. 'Thank you Kami for blessing me with this goddess.'

* * *

Okay, how was that. Please tell me, it's my very first fic, and my very first lemon. My sisiter has and account on here too, it's Botan Jaganshi- Hiei's Girl, check out her stories. 


End file.
